Time and Time Again
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: The sequel to No Time To Loo Back. It's been 16 years since Mike was put in jail, now that he's getting out, will he leave Juliet and her family alone or will something major happen? Also what happened after John left the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Time and Time Again...

Sequel to No Time To Look Back.

Chapter 1:

_Intro: _

_Its been 16 years since he left the WWE and John couldn't have been happier. Juliet was working full time from home while they both raised their children. Destiny is a beautiful 17 year old senior in high school. Justin is a popular junior in high school and on the varsity football team. Since Justin's birth, John and Juliet thought their family was complete. That was until five years later when Juliet gave birth to their first set of twins, Dylan and Trinity, who are now 11 years old and in the 6th grade. It's also been 17 years since Mike was arrested and sentenced to prison, time is nearing for his release...will he stay away from Juliet and her family or will he go after her again?_

_Present day: June 2018_

John and Juliet were busy getting the house ready for a large party that night as their oldest child, Destiny, was graduating from high school. John and Juliet still couldn't believe that one of their kids was already graduating and at the top of her class. John's parents, brothers and their families were all coming into Tampa from Boston. Juliet's parents, her sister Vivienne and brother John and his wife were also coming in from California.

"John, please check on the twins and make sure that they are getting ready. And your mom and dad just pulled up." Juliet called out from the garage.  
"Will do. Can you see if we have more whipped cream please?" John asked.  
"We have 4 more cans of whipped cream." Juliet answered as she walked back into the house.  
"Hi Juliet. Oh we've missed you both so much." Carol stated as she hugged her daughter-in-law.  
"We've missed you too, mom." John responded.  
"I still can't believe that my oldest granddaughter is graduating from high school already." Carol stated.  
"Me either. I'm starting to feel old. And I still have three more in school." Juliet responded.  
"Kids tend to do that to you." John Sr. stated.  
"John, either use the whipped cream or put it back in the fridge before it melts." Juliet told her husband.  
"Yes, dear." John responded. 

While John, Juliet and John's parents visited, the kids came down stairs one by one. Destiny, of course, was the last one down as her makeup had to be just perfect. It wasn't much longer before Juliet's parents and Vivienne arrived followed by her brother John and his wife, Nicole and their two kids Andrew and Michael. With the house full of family and kids, no one heard the doorbell ring when Kinley and Randy with their kids arrived.

"Doesn't anyone answer the door anymore?" Randy asked as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Sorry, man. Couldn't hear the door. Where's Kinley and the kids?" John answered.  
"They're coming. Kinley was having some issues with the boys." Randy answered.  
"We're right here." Kinley stated as she walked into the room with their three kids. "The boys wouldn't stop fighting and Reagan with her damn headphones up so loud couldn't hear me yelling at them."  
"I completely understand that one. Destiny does the exact same thing every time we get in the car. Then Justin and Dylan fight over where they are going to sit and poor Trinity has to put up with it all." Juliet responded.

Once everyone was at the house, John handed out tickets for everyone and then they piled into their respective cars. John and Juliet lead the way to the high school where the graduation was taking place. After finding their seats, Destiny took off to join her friends and classmates. John pulled out the video camera and Juliet used the digital camera to capture this special day.

As the ceremony started, an unexpected and most unwelcome guest arrived at the high school. No one knew that the person was even there as they were the last thing on their minds. As the ceremony came to an end, every cheered for the graduates of 2018. Destiny was going to get a ride home from her friends so that way her parents could get the others home and get things set up for the party. As everyone was leaving, Juliet spotted the unwelcome guest and grabbed John's arm.

"What's wrong Jules?" John asked.  
"Mike is here." Juliet answered.  
"What? Where?" John asked.  
"JC what's wrong?" John asked.  
"Mike is here." JC answered. "Randy!"  
"What's up?" Randy asked.  
"John, I want you to make sure that Juliet and everyone gets to the cars ok. Randy and I are going to make sure that Mike doesn't go near Destiny." JC answered.  
"Mike? As in The Miz? What the hell is he doing here?" Randy asked.  
"Good question. I don't know and I don't want to find out." JC answered.

John lead everyone to the cars and made sure to stay with Juliet and the kids until JC and Randy got back. John and Randy were walking around the high school and finally found Destiny with her friends. John pulled her aside and told her that she needed to leave now with her friends as there was a dangerous person lurking around. Destiny agreed and she and her friends headed out.

"What are you going to do if he comes over here?" Randy asked.  
"I have no idea right now, but I'm sure I'll think of something. He had just better stay away from my family." John answered.

John and Randy stayed until the campus was practically empty before heading back to their cars and back to John's house for the party. Once everyone was back at the house, they waited for Destiny to come home but she still hadn't arrived by the time the party was supposed to start. John and Juliet were started to get really worried and tried calling her phone but she didn't answer.

As the time slowly passed, John was now not only worried, but he was also getting angry that Destiny still wasn't home. John managed to make the food and Juliet tried calling Destiny's phone again. Still no answer and now it was getting dark. John was about to call the Tampa Police when their house phone rang.

"Hello." John answered.  
"Hello. My name is Regina and I am looking for Mr or Mrs Cena." the lady stated.  
"This is he." John answered.

"Mr. Cena, I am a nurse at Tampa Bay Hospital and I have your daughter, Destiny here in my care. Is there anyway you and your wife can come in?" Regina asked.  
"We'll be right there." John answered before hanging up.  
"John, whats wrong?" Juliet asked.  
"Destiny is at Tampa Bay Hospital. We need to go." John answered.

John and Juliet headed to the hospital while everyone else remained at the house. They didn't know why Destiny was there, but they were about to find out. John grabbed the first parking spot and they rushed into the hospital ER looking for Destiny.

"Can I help you sir?" a nurse asked.  
"We are looking for our daughter, Destiny Cena." John answered.  
"Please follow me." The nurse responded.

John and Juliet were lead into a room where Destiny was sitting with another one of her friends. They were shaking and crying at the same time. As soon as Destiny saw her parents she ran up to them, hugged them and cried harder.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Juliet asked.  
"We were on our way to the house and another car going faster that we were, slammed into our car and we spun around until we hit a brick wall." Destiny cried.  
"Are you ok?" John asked.  
"Yes. Just a few bumps and bruises. But I saw the man who hit us." Destiny answered.  
"Who was it?" Juliet asked.  
"That guy Mike you and dad told me about." Destiny answered.

John and Juliet exchanged looks before hugging Destiny again. John was pissed off beyond belief that Mike would come back and try to hurt their daughter. He obviously didn't learn his lesson the first time. Once Destiny was released to go home the three of them headed to the house to make the best out of the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mike knew full well what he was doing, but he didn't realize that John and Juliet would find out so soon about his actions. Mike had left the scene of the accident before the cops and medics got there. His rental car wasn't really damaged and so he drove off in hopes that no one saw him.

That night after everyone headed to their hotel rooms and the kids were all in bed. John and Juliet were cleaning up and talking about what to do. Juliet wanted to call the police right away, but since Destiny wasn't 100% sure it was Mike who hit them, there really wasn't a case.

"John, I'm worried that he might try and do something else to her or any of us." Juliet stated.  
"I know you are and so am I, but there isn't anything we can do unless he tries something else or a witness comes forward about the accident." John responded.  
"What if he goes after Destiny and actually gets his hands on her?" Juliet asked.

"I really don't think he would be that stupid as to try and touch our daughter." John answered.  
"Fine. I'm starting to get a headache. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Can you please lock up?" Juliet asked.  
"Ok. I'll be up soon." John answered.

While Juliet was in the shower, John finished putting stuff away and locked up the house and set the alarm. John had a hard time sleeping that night as he kept thinking what if Mike tries something else. John also knew that RAW was in town for a show and decided that all the kids would be attending with him and Juliet.

The following Monday night, John, Juliet along with their 4 kids filed into the arena in Tampa. Randy, Kinley and Reagan were right behind them. Once they were all together, John decided that Destiny and Reagan would be safe in the arena and made up a few small rules for the girls to follow.

"Do not wonder into the crowd. If you see Mike, get security, one of us or one of the McMahon's. You both need to stay together and don't wonder off because you see some cute guy. Understand?" John stated.  
"Yes dad." Destiny answered.  
"Yes, Uncle John." Reagan answered.  
"Alright, be safe and have fun." Juliet told the girls.  
"We will." Destiny and Reagan responded together before wondering towards catering.  
"I wonder where Uncle John is?" Destiny asked.  
"I don't know. Does he have a match tonight? I thought he was injured." Reagan answered.  
"No injury as far as I know. He'll be here sooner or later. I'm thirsty. Let's go to catering and see what yummy stuff they have tonight." Destiny suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Reagan agreed.

While the girls were in catering talking to some of the Divas and getting snacks and drinks, Mike managed to get by security and find his way back stage. As he was walking past catering he heard Destiny and Reagan's voices. He smirked to himself and hid behind one of the doors. As Destiny and Reagan walked out, he grabbed both of them and pushed them into an empty dressing room.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing?" Reagan snapped.  
"Shut up." Mike responded.

Reagan being the daughter of an Orton, went after Mike with the attempt to do an RKO. Mike stopped her mid air and knocked her unconscious. Destiny was too scared to even scream. As Mike walked towards her, she started to cry, which only made Mike happier. Mike walked over to where Destiny was standing and gently stroked her cheek.

"Please leave us alone." Destiny cried.  
"Shut up before you get hurt." Mike responded.  
"Please don't hurt me." Destiny cried harder.

Mike then slapped her face and she slid down to the floor. Mike moved her to the cent of the room and had his way with her while keeping a hand over her mouth. Once he was done with Destiny, he threw her clothes at her and moved over towards Reagan who was still unconscious. After Mike had his way with Reagan while Destiny watched and cried as she huddled in a corner, Mike left the room and Reagan finally started to come to.

"What happened?" Reagan asked as she tried to sit up.

Destiny couldn't answer her as she was still crying. Reagan managed to get over to the door and open it. There were a number of people walking past the room and yet no one noticed that the girls weren't wondering around. Reagan finally saw Destiny's Uncle John and called out to him. He walked over to Reagan and opened the door further. As the light entered the room, John saw his niece huddled in a corner crying and a red mark on the side of her face.

"Destiny, what happened?" John asked her.  
"We...we were raped." Destiny cried harder.

John helped Destiny up with an arm around both girls he got them over the the medic station. While the girls sat with the female medics, John ran to find John, Juliet, Randy and Kinley. Once he found them, Juliet took one look at her brother and knew that something was wrong.

"John, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Juliet asked.  
"The girls. They are at the medic station." John answered.  
"Why are they at the medic station?" Randy asked.  
"You should talk to them first, and before you do, don't be mad at them." John answered.

The five adults took off towards the medic station and there sat Destiny and Reagan both shaking and crying. As soon as they saw their parents, they went straight for their dads and held on to them as tight as possible.

"Destiny, what happened?" John asked his daughter.  
"Reagan, why are you shaking and crying?" Randy asked.  
"We were coming out of catering and someone grabbed us and forced us into an empty room. Reagan tried to RKO him but he pushed her away and knocked her unconscious. I begged him to stop and not to hurt us. Then he slapped my face and crouched down on the floor. Before I knew it he was on top of me and...and.." Destiny answered but couldn't keep going.  
"Did he touch Reagan too?" Kinley asked.  
"Yes. He forced me to watch as he did the same thing to her while she was still unconscious." Destiny answered. "I'm scared."  
"Everything will be ok." Juliet told her daughter as she looked up at John.

John and Randy headed towards Stephanie's office and knocked on the door. After being let in, they told her about what just happened. Stephanie called for security and viewed the tapes from that evening. She noticed a man dressed in black jeans and a dark hoodie walking through the halls. Stephanie had security searching the entire building for the mystery man. But he was already gone. John and Randy helped get their wives and daughters to their cars and drove back to John's house.

As the weeks passed, both Reagan and Destiny tried to forget about what happened to them. Everything was going just as planned until about the beginning of August. Destiny woke up and wasn't feeling good. She thought it was just another summer cold like she used to get when she was little. As she was getting dressed her phone rang. It was Reagan calling.

"Hey Reagan. What's up?" Destiny asked.  
"We're in Tampa. Mom and Dad want to come over and talk to your parents." Reagan answered.  
"Ok. We're all at home." Destiny answered before heading downstairs. "Mom, Uncle Randy and Aunt Kinley along with Reagan are on their way over here. They want to talk to you and dad."  
"Ok. How did you know?" Juliet responded.  
"Reagan called me." Destiny answered.  
"Ok. Go get your dad. He's in the garage." Juliet told her.

Destiny did just that and then headed back up to her room to grab her iPod and book. As she came back down, Randy, Kinley and Reagan were sitting in the living room with John and Juliet. Destiny put her stuff down on the small entry table and joined everyone.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.  
"We have some very important news to tell you and you might want to have Destiny do the same thing." Kinley answered.  
"Do what?" Destiny asked. "I'm confused."  
"When you and Reagan were raped that night, did he use protection?" Kinley asked.  
"I don't know. It was too dark in the room. And it all happened so fast." Destiny answered.

Juliet and John knew exactly what Kinley was trying to get at without just saying it. Juliet hoped that nothing resulted after their rape, but knew that it could be a possibility. John didn't want to think that his first born daughter could be or that his niece could be as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Juliet always had a pregnancy test or two hidden just in case. She had both the girls followed her upstairs and handed each of them a pregnancy test. She explained how to use them and how long it took to get the results. Juliet left the girls to take the tests and went back downstairs. Destiny took hers first and the Reagan took hers. They both sat on the edge of Destiny's parents bed while they waited for the results.

"It's time." Destiny stated.  
"You go first. I'm too scared to look at mine." Reagan responded.  
"Ok." Destiny stated as she looked at her pregnancy test. "It's positive."  
"Here goes nothing." Reagan stated as she looked at her test. "It's positive too."

"What are we going to tell our parents? They're all waiting downstairs for us to tell them if we are or not." Destiny asked.  
"I guess we just tell them that we are and go from there. They can't get mad at us after all its not our fault we got pregnant after being raped." Reagan answered.

Destiny pulled out her phone and sent her mom a text asking her and Kinley to come upstairs. Juliet and Kinley tell the guys that they are going to go check on the girls and head upstairs to the master bed room.

"Well?" Juliet asked.  
"Both say positive." Destiny answered.  
"Ok. Why don't I call your doctor and see if I can't get you and Reagan an appointment. We won't say anything to the guys until after the appointment." Juliet responded as she called the doctors office. "Ok we have an appointment in an hour."

Juliet told John and Randy that she made an appointment for the girls to be seen in an hour and that they had to stay home. Once they were at the doctors office, Destiny was seen first and the doctor confirmed that she was 6 weeks pregnant. Next was Reagan's turn and she to was 6 weeks pregnant. The doctor prescribed prenatal vitamins for both of them and told them to make another appointment in about 4 weeks.

"Mom, I don't want to do this alone." Destiny stated once they were back in the car.  
"Sweetie, you won't be alone. Your dad and I are going to be with you the entire way." Juliet answered.  
"I know that. But I want to be with Reagan as well." Destiny responded.  
"But Reagan lives in St. Luis, honey." Juliet stated.  
"Can't she move to Tampa?" Destiny asked.  
"I'll tell you what. I will talk to Randy and see what he thinks about moving here and we will go from there." Kinley answered.  
"Ok. So now how are we going to tell Dad and Uncle Randy?" Destiny asked. "I'm scared."  
"Sweetie, don't be scared. Your dad won't be mad at you, he'll just want to kill the guy that did this to both of you and Uncle Randy will feel the same way." Juliet answered as she pulled into the driveway.

The four ladies walked into the house and were greeted by John and Randy wanting to know if their daughters were pregnant or not. Juliet told everyone to go into the living room where they could talk.

"Well, what's the results?" John asked.  
"Destiny is 6 weeks pregnant." Juliet answered.  
"I'm gonna kill him whenever I find him." John stated before hugging Destiny who was about to cry.  
"What about Reagan?" Randy asked his wife.  
"The same. 6 weeks pregnant." Kinley answered.

Randy pulled his daughter into a hug. Kinley then went on to tell Randy that Destiny and Reagan don't want to go through everything without being near each other. Randy knew this day would come and he was prepared without argument to move to Tampa just so that the girls could be close to each other. It was as soon as the next day that Randy and Kinley found a house down the street from John and Juliet and made an offer.

Two weeks had passed and everyone was still waiting to hear back from the hospital as to the lab results from the night of the rape. Randy and Kinley were in the process of getting everything moved from St. Louis to Tampa. Reagan, Ryan and Ryder were staying with the Cena's until their parents had the house ready to live in.

A few days after the Orton's had gotten settled into their new house, John and Juliet invited them over for a BBQ and the kids could play in the pool. Destiny and Reagan stayed upstairs in Reagan's room. While Juliet and Kinley were getting stuff ready for the grill, the house phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Hello." Juliet answered the phone.  
"Hello. May I please speak Mr or Mrs Cena. This is Dr. Green." he asked.  
"Speaking." Juliet answered.  
"I have the DNA lab results from the night of Destiny's rape. I was given DNA samples from Mr. McMahon to test against and we found a match." Dr. Green stated.  
"Who did it?" Juliet asked.  
"A Mike Mizanin." Dr. Green answered.  
"Thank you doctor." Juliet stated.  
"You're welcome. I tried calling the Orton Family but their home number was disconnected." Dr. Green responded.  
"They are here in Tampa now and at my house. I will pass the info along." Juliet stated.  
"Thank you." Dr, Green responded before hanging up.

"Kin, you're not going to like this. Mike is the one who raped the girls." Juliet told her best friend.  
"The guys are going kill him." Kinley responded.

"I know. But they need to know and so do the girls." Juliet stated just as John and Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Who needs to know what?" John asked.  
"Dr. Green at the hospital just called with the DNA results from the girls rape kits." Juliet answered.

"And?" Randy asked.  
"It was Mike." Juliet answered.

John and Randy were pissed to say the least. Juliet was trying to figure out how to tell her own daughter that her ex-husband is responsible for raping her and Reagan and getting them pregnant. Juliet also needed to call Stephanie and tell her as well. While Juliet called Stephanie, the girls were upstairs talking.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Reagan asked.  
"I don't know. I really haven't talked to mom and dad about it. They've been waiting to get the results from our rape kits before we make any decisions, I guess." Destiny answered. "What about you?"

"Same here. I don't know anything about taking care of a baby and I know that my parents will there for me, but still it's not going to be easy." Reagan responded.  
"Girls, we just got you kit results and we all think you should know who is responsible." Juliet stated from the doorway.  
"Who is it mom?" Destiny asked.  
"My ex-husband, Mike Mizanin." Juliet answered. "I know that we haven't talked about the not so far off future, but since time is of the essence, we really should make some decisions."  
"Ok." both girls responded.

Later that evening after dinner and the younger ones were in the den watching movie, John, Juliet, Kinley and Randy sat down with their oldest daughters. Destiny had been thinking all evening about what to do and she knew what she needed to tell her parents. Reagan thought a lot about it too and finally made a decision.

"Destiny, I know this is a lot to take it, but since time is running low, you need to make a decision about your pregnancy." Juliet stated.  
"I've been thinking a lot about it today after you told us that Mike is the one who did this and while I know that he is the father, I want to keep the baby." Destiny answered.  
"If that is what you really want, then you know that your mom and I are here for you and the baby 100%." John responded.

"Thank you daddy." Destiny stated.  
"Reagan, it goes the same for you. Whatever you decide we will support you 100%." Kinley stated as Randy nodded in agreement.  
"I too have been thinking and I even though I don't know much about babies, I want to keep it." Reagan answered. "I just have one question though."

"What is it?" Randy asked.  
"Since Mike fathered both of our babies, doesn't that mean that Destiny's baby and my baby will be half siblings or something like that?" Reagan asked.  
"Yes it does mean that they will be half siblings, but it is your choice on whether or not you want them to know that." Juliet answered.

"Ok." Reagan responded.  
"Now I have a question. How and what do we tell our parents?" John asked.  
"The truth. They all know about the rape and we just need to tell them that the girls are pregnant from the rape and that they both decided on their own that they wanted to keep the babies." Juliet answered.  
"Ok." John responded.

Later that night after the Orton's headed home, John and Juliet cleaned up and and called their parents to tell them the news. Everyone took the news fairly well and John made a call to their lawyer in order to press further charges against Mike. Destiny was in her room on her computer looking up information on pregnancies and birth while chatting with Reagan who was doing the same. Destiny decided that she wanted to find out what she was having when it came time to do so. Reagan wasn't sure yet as she was only 8 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the weeks atpassed, the police continued to look for Mike so that they could arrest him on the rape charges. The girls started showing as soon as they hit 14 weeks. Juliet and Kinley took the girls shopping for larger clothes and couldn't help but pick up some items for the babies.

John and Randy on the otherhand, decided to surprise their daughters with matching baby furniture and decorated nurseries for their future grandbabies. John, Juliet, Kinley and Randy still couldn't believe that they were going to be grandparents in a matter of a few short months.

Once everyone was back from their shopping trips, Juliet got dinner started while Destiny went to put her new clothes away. John waos in the garage putting furniture together and the other kids w d the livingroom playing video game and Trinity was reading. Just as dinnner was about done, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Juliet answered the phone.

"Mrs. Cena?" the other person asked.

"Who is calling?" Juliet asked.  
"Officer Renyolds." he answered.  
"This is Mrs. Cena." Juliet responded.  
"Mrs. Cena, I have some good news. We found Mike and he was arrested this afternoon on the rape charges." the officer stated.

"That's great news. Have you notified the Orton Family yet as well as Ms. McMahon?" Juliet asked.  
"Yes we have. You will receive a letter in the mail as to when his court date his and we need to have your daughter testify against him." the officer answered.  
"Is that really neccessary? She is very fragile right now being pregnant and all." Juliet asked.  
"Is the pregnancy a result from the rape?" the officer asked.

"Yes. Both her's and Reagan Orton's." Juliet answered. "Does that change anything?"

"Yes it does a little. The judge is going to demand that both girls testify against Mr. Mizanin. And furnish proof that the babies are in fact his." the officer stated.

"How are we supposetd to furnish proof? And what does it matter. He goes to jail, he won't pay child support." Juliet asked.  
"We froze his bank accounts right after you made the police reports. Therefore, if you can prove that those babies are his, then we will ask the judge to split the total amount of money he has between the girls. You can have an amnio done at 16 weeks. The Tampa Bay Medical Center already has some of Mike's Dna on standby for the testing." the officer answered.

"Ok." Juliet responded.

Once Juliet was off the phone she told John and Destiny eveything that the officer told her. Destiny agreed to have the amnio done just to prove that she wasn't lying. Down the street Kinley was having the same conversation with Randy and Reagan. Reagan also agreed to the amnio and wondered how much money she would be getting after the trial.

Two weeks later, Kinley, Juliet and the girls were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting to have the amnios done. Both girls were a little nervous, but knew that it would all work out in the end. Once the amnios were done, the doctors put a rush on the results. Everyone just wanted to get the court hearing over with so they could go on with their lives.

Another two weeks passed and it was finally time for the court hearing. Justin stayed home with the younger kids of the Cena's and Orton's. Destiny and Reagan both told the court exactly what happened and answered all the questions they were asked without hesitating. Then it came time to reveal the amnio results to the court.

"In the case of Destiny Cena, Mr. Mizanin is the father." the prosecutor stated. "And in the case of Reagan Orton, Mr. Mizanin is the father."

"Mr. Mizanin, given all the evidence against you, I am hereby sentencing you to life in prison for the rapes of Destiny Cena and Reagan Orton. I am also awarding all monies in fronzen accounts to be evenly divided between Ms. Cena and Ms. Orton." the judge ruled. "Court dismissed."

Once they left the courthouse, they all headed to John and Juliet's house to get the other kids and head out to dinner. Destiny and Reagan being both 18 weeks at this point couldn't wait to find out what they were going have. While at dinner, the girls were talking to each other and not listening to the rest of the conversations.

"What do you want?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know. I kinda hope it's girl so I can teach her to be like me minus the rape of course." Reagan answered.

"Same here. Wouldn't it be cool if we both have girls and on the same day?" Destiny asked as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"Yeah it would be. I know that for the first few months we are going to be staying with our parents so they can help us, but what do you think about using the money from Mike to get a house and we can raise our kids together and help each other out?" Reagan answered.  
"That would be really cool. I just hope we get enough to buy a house and live off of for a little while." Destiny agreed.

"Girls! What are on earth are you talking about that you drown the rest of us out?" Kinley asked.

"We were talking about using the money from the settlement to get a house and Destiny and I can help each other raise our babies." Reagan answered.

"Well, I think thats a great idea. But when do you suppose you'll be doing that?" Randy asked.  
"Not until we are ready to be on our own with the babies. I still want to stay at home and get some help from mom and you." Reagan answered.

"Same here." Destiny answered.  
"Well, when you both are ready, we will be here to help you get settled in." John responded.

6 weeks later...

Juliet and Kinley were both sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for the girls ultrasound appointments. Destiny and Reagan had decided to have the doctor print the picture and then they would reveal it that night at dinner with their families. Juliet went in with Destiny and Kinley with Reagan. Both babies were growning just like they should and both mommies and babies were perfectly healthy.

That night everyone was at the Orton's house for a huge family dinner. John's parents flew in from Boston, Juliet's parents came in from California, Randy and Kinley's parents came in from St. Louis. Once everyone was at the house and all in one room it was time to reveal the sex of both babies. Reagan decided to go first.

"It's a girl!" Reagan announced. "Destiny, it's your turn."

"It's a girl too!" Destiny announced.

Everyone congragulated the girls and sat down to a wonderful family dinner that Randy and John prepared that day. After dinner, the girls headed up to Reagans room, Trinity, Justin, Ryan and Ryder headed into the den to play video games and the adults stayed in the dinning room talking and planning for the girls joint baby shower in just a few weeks.

The girls were busy looking up baby names that they didn't noticed how late it was getting. Destiny had been getting tired more easily as her pregnancy progressed. Reagan, on the otherhand, had more energy than before and had a hard time sleeping, especially since she started feeling the baby moving around. Once John and Juliet were ready to head home, Juliet and Kinley headed upstairs to get Destiny and found both girls sound asleep on Reagan's bed.

"Let her sleep. She needs it." Kinley stated as she turned off the bedroom light.

"Alright. I'll be over in the morning with my mom and Carol so we can get started on the babyshower planning." Juliet responded.

"Sounds good. Are John and Randy going out with the boys tomorrow and the dad's?" Kinley asked.

"I think so. I will also have Trinity with me." Juliet answered.

"Ok. See you in the morning then." Kinley responded.

The next day, Destiny and Reagan woke up around 9 and heard laughing and talking coming from downstairs. Once the girls got showers, Destiny noticed that her overnight bag was in Reagans room and she changed into a clean outfit. Since it was December it was cooler than the rest of the year, but it wasn't as cold at St. Louis. Destiny and Reagan headed downstairs to find their moms, Trinity, and their grandmothers working on baby items.

"What are you guys doing?" Reagan asked.

"Working on baby shower favors for you both." Carol answered.

"Fun." Destiny responded. "Can we help with anything?"

"Not really, but you can give us a list of your female friends from school and such and we can send them invites." Juliet answered.

"Sure." Reagan and Destiny responded together before heading into the office to get their lists made.

After giving the lists to their mom's, the girls raided the fridge and headed into the livingroom to watch some tv and talk more about what names they liked and didn't like for their daughters. Reagan had a few names she really liked and she wrote them down in a notebook. Destiny was having a hard time coming up with the perfect name for her baby girl, but wrote some down as well. Both girls decided to give their daughters their last names and not Mike's, which made their families happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month had passed and both girls were now 28 weeks along and going through all their Christmas presents. They mostly got things for the babies, but they also got things for them as well. Destiny and Reagan also recieved checks from the DA's office. All of Mike's assets and personal effects were sold to help the girls with their babies. Both girls put the money into savings accounts so that by the time they were ready to buy a house, their money would have gained some interest.

As soon as the girls hit 32 weeks, it was count down time. John and Randy had the babies rooms ready for the girls and they loved it. It was also time for their joint baby shower. The girls got alot of cool things for the babies and a ton of diapers and bottles. Destiny and Reagan both signed up for a child birth class together with their moms. The class was 6 weeks long and ended 2 weeks before the girls were due.

As the weeks passed the weather started to get warmer and the girls were very much done with their pregnancies. When both girls hit 38 weeks, they were put on bed rest until they went into labor. John and Randy bought both girls brand new laptops so they could still talk to each other daily.

It was a few days before Reagan's due date and the day after Destiny's due date, when Destiny woke up at 2am with cramping in her stomach. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number. She didn't want to yell as she didn't want the other kids to wake up.

"What's wrong, Destiny?" Juliet asked as she walked into her room.

"I'm having cramps in my stomach and they really hurt." Destiny answered.

"How often are you having them?" Juliet asked as John walked into the room.

"About every 10 minutes." Destiny answered.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I think our daughter might be in labor. She is having cramping feelings every 10 minutes." Juliet answered as she pulled out her phone and called the hospital. "We need to wait until they are 5-7 minutes apart before we can go to the hospital."

"Well, let's get her downstairs just in case." John stated as Juliet's phone rang.

"Hi Kinley." Juliet answered her phone on speakerphone.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you guys know that we are probably heading to the hospital soon. Reagan has been having contractions for the last half hour." Kinley stated.

"Same here." Juliet answered just as Destiny's water broke in the kitchen. "We'll see you there. Destiny's water just broke."

Once Destiny was in a room and hooked up to monitors, John stayed in the waiting room with Randy and the other kids while Kinley and Juliet were in the room with Destiny and Reagan. Reagan requested that she and Destiny be able to room together while in labor and after. The hospital ok'd the request given their status.

As the hours passed both girls' contractions got stronger and closer together. Destiny was in alot of pain and soon wanted to push. Reagan too wanted to push and so the nurse called for two doctors and two sets of additional nurses. Once everyone was in position, Juliet helped Destiny push while Kinley helped Reagan.

"Ok Destiny, one more big push and your baby will be here." Dr. Green stated.

"Reagan two more pushes and your daughter will be here." Dr. Kelley stated.

Both girls pushed as hard as they could. Destiny squeezed her mom's hand as the baby came out. The baby was taken to be measured, weighed, and cleaned up while Destiny was being cleaned up. Two minutes later, Reagan gave birth to her daughter.

Once the girls and the babies were moved into their shared private room, Juliet and Kinley took a few pictures and headed out to the waiting room. John and Randy were trying to keep the other kids occupied and as soon as they saw their wives, Randy and John stood up.

"Piper Grace Cena was born at 5:15am. She weighs 7lbs 2ozs and is 20 inches long. Destiny did a wonderful job." Juliet announced.

"Lacey Elaine Orton was born at 5:17am. She weighs 7lbs even and is 18 inches long. Reagan also did a wonderful job." Kinley announced. "By the way, Happy Birthday Randy."

"I completely forgot it was your brithday today. Happy Birthday." Juliet responded.

"How are the girls?" John asked.

"Good. They are sharing a room with the babies and hopefully they will be able to get some rest soon. Since it is before visiting hours, I suggested we all go home and get showers and something to eat and we can come back at 8am to see them." Juliet answered as she and Kinley passed their phones around so everyone could see the first pictures of the babies.

Later that morning, everyone was able to come back and take turns seeing the girls and the newest members of their families. The younger ones were excited to hold their nieces. And of course John and Randy were extremely proud to hold their granddaughters for the first time.

Two days later, Destiny, Reagan and their daughters were released from the hospital. Destiny was just happy to be home and with her family. Reagan was worn out as Lacey wouldn't stop crying at night. Kinley and Randy tried to help her out as much as possible with the new baby. Meanwhile, Piper was a very content baby and very rarely fussy. Piper was also a very good eater and sleeper.

As the new few weeks passed, the girls were more than busy with their newborn babies. Randy was still wrestling with the WWE and John worked as talent scout and Juliet took an at home position with the company as part of the creative team by helping develop story lines. Kinley stayed home while Randy was on the road as she knew her kids and granddaughter needed her at home.

As the summer approached, it was announced that Summerslam would be held in Boston. Destiny wanted nothing more that to go to Summerslam and to go see her dad's parents at the same time so they could meet Piper. She just needed to talk to her parents about it first.

"Mom, is dad home?" Destiny asked as she walked into the master bedroom with Piper in her arms.

"He's downstairs with your brothers and sister." Juliet answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No I wanted to talk to the both of you about going with you to Summerslam in Boston and taking Piper with us to meet grandma and grandpa Cena." Destiny responded.

"Oh. Ok. I don't see it being a problem. I know that your dad has to be there as one of his new talents will be making his debut that night. Give Piper to me and go talk to your dad." Juliet stated.

"Ok. Thanks mom." Destiny responded as she gave her daughter to her mom and headed downstairs. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sweetie. What's up?" John asked.

"I just talked to mom and she said to talk to you about Piper and I going with you to Boston for Summerslam. I want grandma and grandpa to meet Piper and plus Summerslam is my favorite pay-per-view to attend after Wrestlemania of course." Destiny answered.

"That's fine with me. Bryan will be driving up with us, so Piper will be in the middle and the two of you will have to sit on either side as your mom will be upfront with me. The boys and Trinity will have to take the back seat." John responded.  
"Thank you daddy!" Destiny stated before heading back up to get Piper.

Over the next few weeks, Bryan spent alot of time with the Cena family as John was working on training him and getting him ready for his debut. Destiny couldnt help watch her dad and Bryan while Piper was sleeping. To her, Bryan was very cute and had a smile that made her melt. But Destiny figured that he already had a girlfriend somewhere and didn't think that he would want to be with his trainers daughter who already had a baby.

A few days before Summerslam, the Cena family along with Bryan were all packed up and in the SUV headed to Boston. Carol and John Sr couldn't wait to see John and his family and to finally meet their great-granddaughter for the first time in person. On the drive to Boston, Destiny and Bryan had the chance to talk and get to know each other. With Piper being 4 months old already, everytime Bryan had his hand near her, she griped his finger and wouldn't let go.

"Sorry. She likes holding onto things." Destiny stated.

"It's ok. I love babies. They are so cute and innocent. So I don't mind." Bryan answered.

"What about your girlfriend?" Destiny asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend right now. I've been way too busy training with your dad to have a relationship." Bryan answered with a smile.

Once they arrived into Boston, John drove straight to his parents house so everyone could meet Piper and Bryan as well. After a wonderful dinner at John's parents house, everyone got back in the car and headed to the hotel. John arrangd for Destiny and Piper to have a private room alone.

"Destiny and Piper will be in room 246, Justin, Trinity and Dylan will be in room 342, Bryan will be in room 231 and we will be in room 344. Destiny, if you need us just call." John stated as he passed out room keys.

"Thanks Dad." Destiny stated before heading to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Destiny had Piper settled in their room. She jumped in the shower and thought about the events coming up over the next few days. Piper was sleeping peacefully in her playpen. Destiny turned on the TV and just as she was about to sit down, there was a knock on her door. She figured it was one of her parents coming to check on her and the baby. But to her surprise it wasn't her parents.

"Bryan? What are you doing here?" Destiny asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you and your daughter were getting settled ok." Bryan answered as he looked into her eyes.

"We are. She's sleeping. Would you like to come in?" Destiny asked.

"Only if you want me to." Bryan answered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." Destiny responded as Bryan walked past her into the room.

"Whatcha watching?" Bryan asked.

"I was going to watch a movie, but didn't get a chance to find one yet." Destiny answered.

"Ah cool. So are you still with your daughter's dad?" Bryan asked.

"No. Piper's dad is in prison for life." Destiny answerd.

"Sorry to hear that." Bryan responded.

"I'm not. My best friend and I put him there after what he did to us." Destiny stated. "He went to prison for 2 counts of assault, 2 counts of rape and 2 counts of endangerment to others. This isn't the first time he went to jail for something like this either."

"Oh wow." Bryan responded.

"Yeah. The man who fathered my daughter and my best friends daughter, is my mom's first husband. He raped her two months after I was born and went to jail for 17 years, he got out, came to Tampa, caused a car accident with me and two of my friends, then he found me and Reagan backstage at the Tampa arena, knocked her unconscious and raped us both. Reagan and I both ended up pregnant and we decided to keep the babies as it wasn't their fault they were created. And no matter what, I love Piper so much." Destiny stated.

"I'm sorry that all happened to you." Bryan responded.

"I am too, but I have Piper in my life as well as her half sister, Lacey who is 2 minutes younger than her." Destiny stated. "Sorry for rambling, but I thought you should know the truth."

"It's ok. Do you think your dad would object if I asked his daughter out on a date?" Bryan asked.

"You want to take me out on a date?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. And no it doesn't bother me that you have a baby. I like you and even though we've only known each other a short time, I would really like to take you out to dinner." Bryan answered.

"I would love to. When?" Destiny asked.

"Tomorrow after I get done training and that would also give me a chance to talk to your dad." Bryan answered.

"Sounds like a plan. I will be here most of the afternoon. My mom, brothers and sister and I are taking Piper shopping in the morning after breakfast, but here is my cell number. Text or call me anytime." Destiny responed.

"Sounds good. I will see you tomorrow." Bryan smiled before heading back to his room.

Destiny was so excited that she had to tell someone. The only person who didn't know anything about Bryan was Reagan. Destiny pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Reagan.

**Reagan you will never guess what just happened! -DC**

What's up? -RO

**You remember me telling you about dad's trainee, Bryan? -DC**

Yeah. What about him? -RO

**He just asked me out to dinner tomorrow night! And he is going to ask dad's permission too. -DC**

Oh wow! That's cool. I can't wait to meet him when you all get back from Boston. -RO

**Are you not coming to Summerslam? -DC**

No. Lacey has a summer cold and I don't want to travel with her sick. Does he know about Piper and what happened? -RO

**Yes. I told him everything tonight. I wanted it to be out in the open. -DC**

Ok. I gotta go. Lacey needs to be fed. -RO

**Ok. I'll text ya tomorrow. -DC**

Destiny headed to bed just to be woken up 3 hours later to give Piper a bottle and change her diaper. Destiny fell back to sleep after making sure that Piper was back to sleep. 8 am came rather early for Destiny, she quickly took a shower and got Piper dressed and headed out the door to meet up with the rest of her family for breakfast.

While she was out shopping with her family, Destiny and Bryan exchanged text messages. Juliet could tell that something was going on, but didn't want to pry. She figured she was talking to Reagan, but her smile said something else. They met up with Kinley and the boys for lunch. Kinley even noticed that Destiny was a little happier then before.

Meanwhile at the arena, John and Bryan were working on Bryan's moves for his debut match the next night. During breaks John noticed Bryan checking his phone more and more often. He didn't want Bryan to be distracted and get hurt, but figured that his phone was his business.

"John, I wanted to ask you something." Bryan stated as they started to leave the arena for the day.

"What's up?" John asked.

"I wanted to ask if you if it would be ok if I asked Destiny out for dinner tonight?" Bryan answered.

"You want to take my daughter out for dinner, like on a date?" John asked.

"Yes, sir." Bryan answered.

"I don't think it would a problem, but you'll have to ask Destiny herself. Afterall she is an adult and can make her own decisions." John responded.

"Thank you sir." Bryan stated as he pulled out his phone and let Destiny know her dad was ok with them going out that night.

"Also, tell Destiny that her mom and I will be more than happy to watch Piper." John responded as Bryan just nodded as he continued to text Destiny.

**He said its ok? -DC**

Yeah. And he and your mom will watch Piper for you too. -BB

**That's cool. What time? -DC**

7pm ok? -BB

**Perfect. I will be in my room after I take Piper to my parents room. -DC**

Ok. See you then. -BB

After arriving back at the hotel, Destiny gave Piper a bath and got her dressed in her pjs. Destiny grabbed her stroller, playpen, formula, diapers and diaper bag with bottles and headed down to her parents room. John had just finished telling Juliet about Bryan wanting to take Destiny on a date and that he told him they would watch the baby for the night, when Destiny knocked on the door.

Once Destiny was back in her room, she picked out her outfit and got in the shower. She did her makeup and got dressed before doing her hair. She decided to keep her hair down and just added a little bit of a wave to her hair before decided that it was perfect. Bryan knocked on her door right at 7pm. Destiny took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You look amazing." Bryan stated.

"Thank you. You look good too." Destiny responded.

"Are you ready to go?" Bryan asked.

"Yup." Destiny answered as slhe grabbed her room key and closed the door.

Bryan and Destiny headed down to the lobby and to a waiting town car. Bryan had made reservations at a local favorite Italian restaurant. As they ate dinner, Bryan and Destiny talked and got to know each other better. Since Bryan practically knew everything about Destiny, he told her about his family and his life. Bryan and Destiny enjoyed each others company so much that neither wanted the night to end.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you." Destiny stated as they approached her hotel room door.

"Same here. I wish tonight didn't have to end." Bryan responded.

"Well, it's only 10pm. Want to watch a movie?" Destiny suggested.

"Sure. That sounds great." Bryan responded.

Destiny opened her door and the two headed in. Destiny and Bryan picked a comedy movie and the only place to sit was on the bed. Once Destiny and Bryan were comfortable, they started the movie. Bryan eventually wrapped his arm around Destiny's shoulders and held her close to him. Destiny's heart raced a little as she was still a bit nervous. After the movie ended, it was nearly midnight and Bryan knew that he needed to get some sleep otherwise John would be upset with him if he messed up during the match.

"Well, I'd better get going. I need to get some sleep before the show tomorrow. I don't want your dad mad at me for lack of sleep on my first night. But I really had a wonderful time with you tonight." Bryan stated.

"I did too. I cant wait to see you in action at Summerslam. I will be in the first row behind the announcers." Destiny responded.

"I really want to see you again and not just because your dad's my trainer." Bryan stated.

"I would like that." Destiny responded.

Bryan then lifted up her chin and gently kissed her lips. When their kiss broke, Destiny and Bryan's eyes met again and he pulled her closer to him and passionately kissed her. Destiny didn't want Bryan to leave, but knew he had to. Bryan then said good night and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day everyone was at the arena for Summerslam. Destiny was with her parents and siblings. John and Juliet had hired someone from the hotel to watch Piper while they were at the show. Destiny couldn't wait to see Bryan again. Juliet could tell that her daughter was happier than ever.

As the show time neared, Juliet, Destiny, Justin, Dylan and Trinity took their seats behind the announcers table. John remained backstage with Bryan until it was time for his match. Destiny got butterflies in her stomach as Bryan made his way to the ring. His opponent was Santino Marella. Destiny giggled when Santino entered the ring.

Bryan and Santino went rounds with each other and eventually Bryan won his first ever WWE match. Destiny as well as her family jumped up and cheered for him. Destiny then made her way backstage to find him and congratulate him on his win. Even though he was all sweaty, Destiny jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Wow you never reacted like that when I won any matches." John teased his daughter.

"Daddy, you retired when I was like 2 years old. How could I?" Destiny responded.

"You got me there. Congrats Bryan. I'll leave you two alone for now. But don't go off too far, we have a family dinner after the show and Bryan is included." John stated before walking off.

"I really enjoyed your match tonight. And I am glad that not only did you win, but that my dad is including you in our family dinner tonight." Destiny stated as Bryan dried off.

"Me too. Why don't you tell your dad that you are going to go check on Piper and I will go with you. I want to spend some time alone with you." Bryan responded.

"Sounds good." Destiny stated.

After finding her dad and telling him that she and Bryan wanted to go check on Piper, Destiny headed back to where Bryan was waiting for her and they headed to the hotel. After checking in on a sleeping Piper and talking to the babysitter, Destiny and Bryan headed to her room.

"Man, I am sore after that match." Bryan stated.

"Lay on the bed with your shirt off." Destiny responded. "And on your stomach. I've watched my mom do this a hundred time to my dad."

"Okay." Bryan stated as he took off his shirt and laid on the bed.

Destiny grabbed a bottle of lotion from the hotel and climbed on the bed and sat on top of Bryan. She sqeezed the lotion into her hands and massaged Bryan's back and touch was so soft, yet harsh as she really worked his muscles. Once she was done, she climbed off him and went to wash her hands.

When she came out of the bathroom, Bryan was standing there still shirtless and pulled her into his arms. Bryan kissed her and there was a spark of magic in the air. Destiny wrapped her arms around him and as they kissed, Bryan moved back towards the bed until they fell onto it.

Bryan laid on top of her and continued to kiss her. Destiny wanted more, but they had to get Piper and meet her family for dinner. Bryan pulled his shirt back on and they headed out the door. After getting Piper, they headed over to the restaurant where her parents and siblings were waiting for them.

After dinner, Destiny, Bryan and Piper headed back to the hotel and Bryan helped Destiny get Piper ready for bed. After the baby was asleep, Bryan just watched her sleep as Destiny changed into something more comfy. Destiny watched Bryan as he gently touched Piper's face and smiled.

"She is a good baby." Destiny stated.

"That's good." Bryan responded.

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow before we leave if you want to, you can hold her." Destiny stated.

"That would be cool. But for now I would like to hold her mommy in my arms and maybe continue were we left off earlier." Bryan responded.

"I would like that." Destiny stated with a smile.

Bryan took her in his arms once again, this time he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. After making sure that the door was locked, Bryan kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. Once he was back on the bed with Destiny and before things got too heated between them, both had a question for each other.

"Bryan, before we go too much further, do you have protection?" Destiny asked.

"Of course." Bryan answered. "I have a question for you too."

"What is it?" Destiny asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Bryan asked.

"Of course I will." Destiny answered.

With that out of the way, Bryan and Destiny continued where they left off earlier that evening. Bryan started off slowly as he didn't want to rush anything, but it soon turned into a passionate night of love making. Once they were both completely spent, Destiny fell asleep in Bryan's arms. Both were just glad that Piper didn't wake up at all.

After arriving back in Tampa, Bryan went to spend some time with his family and to tell them about Destiny and Piper. Destiny on the other hand didn't need to say anything to her parents as they already knew that she and Bryan were seeing each other and both were happy for their daughter.

Destiny and Reagan were finally able and ready to get the house they had talked about when they first were pregnant. After spending a few days looking at houses, Destiny and Reagan finally found the house they had always wanted. It had 5 bedrooms, a huge master bedroom with large bathroom, two additional bathrooms, a large kitchen, dinning room, den, three car garage and a huge backyard for the girls to play in. After making an offer on the house, Reagan and Destiny were finally owners of their own house.

Three weeks later, Destiny, Reagan and their families are at the new house celebrating. John and Randy split the cost to furnish the house with what the girls wanted. Once everyone had left for the night and the babies were sleeping in their rooms. Destiny received a text from Bryan.

**I miss you and Piper. -BB  
**We miss you too. Reagan, the girls and I moved into our new house this week. -DC

**That's great. I can't wait to see you again. I just got back into Tampa. -BB**

Why don't you come over? The babies are asleep and you can meet Reagan. -DC

**What's your address? -BB**

4238 Loveland Street. -DC

**See you soon baby. -BB**

See you soon. -DC

"Hey Reagan." Destiny called out. "Remember me telling you about Bryan?"

"Yeah." Reagan responded.

"He's on his way over to see the new house and to meet you." Destiny stated.

"That's cool. I can't wait to meet him as well." Reagan responded a little sad.

"Rea, you will meet someone too. You just have to give it time." Destiny told her.

"I know. But who wants an 18 year old single mother for a girlfriend? Other than Bryan of course." Reagan asked.

"There is someone out there for you, who will love you and Lacey too." Destiny answered.

Reagan finally agreed with Destiny. Destiny ran upstairs and quickly took a shower and changed clothes just before Bryan got there. Once she was done greeting him, Destiny introduced Bryan to Reagan. Reagan didn't stay downstairs for very long as she was exhausted and she knew that Lacey would be up soon to eat again.

"I've really missed you and Piper." Bryan stated.

"We missed you too. But now you are back and we can spend some time together." Destiny responded.

"That we can. Do you have an alarm system on the house yet?" Bryan asked.

"You know it. Why?" Destiny answered.

"Just want to make sure that you and Piper along with Reagan and Lacey are safe when I am not around." Bryan responded as he pulled Destiny closer to him.

"Stay with me tonight?" Destiny asked.

"Anytime, baby." Bryan answered.

Destiny locked up the house and set the alarm before she and Bryan headed upstairs to the master bedroom. Bryan couldn't believe how huge the bedroom was and that Destiny's clothes and shoes barely filled the closets and dressers. Bryan and Destiny climbed into bed and turned on the TV. It wasn't long before Destiny was asleep with her head on Bryan's chest. Bryan turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend.

The next morning, Destiny and Bryan woke up together and since the house was rather quiet, they decided to have a little morning fun of their own. They were in the middle of making love and Destiny was on top when the bedroom door opened and their stood Reagan. She quickly closed the door and went downstairs. Bryan and Destiny quickly got dressed and she headed downstairs to talk to Reagan.

"Rea, are you ok?" Destiny asked as Reagan just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked." Reagan answered.

"I think that if Bryan is going to stay the night I am going to need a locking door knob, especially for when the girls get older. How much did you see anyways?" Destiny asked.

"I agree. Just you." Reagan answered.

"Ok. Let's just forget that it ever happened." Destiny responded.

"Is Bryan going to be around alot?" Reagan asked.

"Only when he is home. Remember like our dad's he travels with the WWE." Destiny answered. "Why?"

"I feel safer when there is a man in the house. If you want him to move in, just know that I am ok with it." Reagan responded.

"Ok. We'll see what happens." Destiny stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the next few weeks passed, Bryan spent alot of time with Destiny and Piper. It was almost as if they were a family. Destiny was really amazed how Bryan took to Piper and Lacey. Reagan found a full time job and Destiny stayed at home with the girls.

As Christmas approached everyone was getting ready for the holidays. Destiny and Reagan decided to have both their families and Bryan's family as well, there for Christmas. But first they needed to get through Thanksgiving. John and Juliet was having everyone at their house for the holiday.

"Mom, is there anything I can bring for Thanksgiving dinner?" Destiny asked as she picked up Piper's toys.

"What about a pie for dessert?" Juliet answered.

"I can do that." Destiny responded as her doorbell rang. "Mom, I need to let you go. Someone is at the door. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, Sweetie." Juliet stated before hanging up.

Destiny walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Bryan standing there with a dozen red roses. Destiny smiled at her boyfriend as he walked past her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Destiny closed and locked the door behind him.

"These are for you." Bryan stated as he handed the roses to her.

"Thank you. What's the occassion?" Destiny asked.

"It's our 3 month anniversary and I wanted to take you out for a romantic dinner." Bryan answered as he watched as Destiny put the roses in a vase of water. "Where's Piper?"

"She and Lacey are sleeping. Reagan should of been home an hour ago. Let me text her." Destiny responded.

**Where are you? -DC**

In the driveway. -RO

**Ok. -DC**

"She's in the driveway." Destiny stated.

"Ok. Do you think she will watch both babies tonight?" Bryan asked.

"I don't see why not. It's a Friday." Destiny answered as Reagan walked through the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I..uh..Destiny can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Reagan asked.

"Sure. Bryan, I will be right back." Destiny answered as she headed upstairs with Reagan. "Rea, what's up?"

"I met someone at work and he asked me out tonight. Can you watch Lacey please?" Reagan asked.

"I wish I could, but Bryan and I have plans for our 3 month anniversary. Let me see if my parents can watch Piper." Destiny answered as she headed downstairs.

"Well? Are we all set to go tonight?" Bryan asked.

"No. I need to see if my parents can watch Piper. Reagan has plans tonight and also needs a sitter." Destiny answered.

"Then why don't we stay here and we can go out tomorrow night. I don't mind as long as I get to see you." Bryan responded.

"You are very sweet." Destiny responded and kissed him on the cheek before heading up to tell Reagan that she and Bryan would watch Lacey if she would watch Piper the next night.

After Reagan left, Destiny and Bryan got the girls to bed and Destiny started to make dinner for her and Bryan. Bryan had a plan for that night and it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together, it would still work out. As Destiny put dinner on the table, Bryan lit some candles and turned off the lights. Before they started to eat, Bryan took Destiny's hands in his.

"Destiny, I know we've only been together for 3 months, but I love you with all my heart. I also love Piper as if she were my own daughter. I don't want to spend another day without you by my side." Bryan stated.

"We love you too. I only wish that you really were Piper's daddy. I love being with you and I want to be with you as much as possible." Destiny responded.

"Baby, I don't just want you in my life as my girlfriend. I want you in my life as more than that." Bryan stated as he got down on one knee next to Destiny's chair.

"Bryan, what are you doing?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you please marry me?" Bryan proposed as he handed Destiny a small black velvet box.

"I love you too and yes I will!" Destiny answered as she opened the box.

Bryan slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug and passionately kissed her. The newly engaged couple finally ate dinner and Bryan cleaned up the kitchen while Destiny checked on the babies. Once everything was done downstairs, Bryan and Destiny locked up and headed upstairs to celebrate their engagement.

Bryan and Destiny made sweet love for most of the night and finally collapsed in each others arms and fell asleep. It wasn't until a few hours later, Piper woke up crying and while Destiny was tending to her, she heard noises coming from Reagan's room. Destiny just shook her head and smiled. As Destiny was coming out of Piper's room, a tall man emerged from Reagan's room.

"Hello. Who are you?" Destiny asked.

"Sorry. I'm Lance. I was going to get Reagan some water." Lance answered.

"Ok. Try to keep it down. The babies are sleeping." Destiny responded as she headed back to her room.

"Everything ok?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. Piper kicked off her blankets and Reagan brought home her date, who I met in the hallway." Destiny answered.

"Great. Come back here. It's cold without you next to me." Bryan responded.

Destiny climbed back into bed and curled up with her fiance. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about their engagement. She figured it would be best to wait until Thanksgiving day to break the news. Before falling back to sleep, Destiny asked Bryan to move into the house with them. Bryan smiled and agreed.

Over the next few days Bryan moved all his stuff into the house. Reagan and Lacey spent a majority of their time with Lance, so Destiny didn't really have a chance to tell Reagan about her engagement and Bryan moving into the house.

Thanksgiving day came quickly and Destiny was a little nervous as she, Bryan and Piper drove over to her parents house. There were already a ton of cars parked outside, which meant that her grandparents, Reagan's parents and grandparents were all there. Destiny carried the pies while Bryan carried Piper and the diaper bag.

"Are you ready to do this?" Destiny asked.

"As ready as ever." Bryan answered as they walked through the front door.

"Hello?" Destiny called out.

"Destiny!" Trinity shouted as she ran up to her older sister and hugged her.

"Hey Trin, Where's mom and dad?" Destiny asked.

"In the family room with the adults. Us kids have to stay in the den for now. Did you make those pies?" Trinity answered.

"I sure did." Destiny responded as she set the pies on the counter.

Destiny lead Bryan who still had Piper in his arms towards the family room. Juliet took Piper from Bryan and hugged them both. John shook Bryan's hand and hugged his daughter. Once everyone had a chance to greet Destiny and Bryan, it was time for Destiny and Bryan to make their announcement. But before the announcement could be made, Reagan, Lance and Lacey walked through the front door.

While erveryone was talking, Reagan and Destiny took the babies up to Pipers old room to change them and forgot that the baby monitor was on in the kitchen. Reagan saw the ring on Destiny's finger and decided to ask.

"Start talkin girl." Reagan stated.

"Talk about what?" Destiny asked.

"That." Reagan answered as she pointed to Destiny's engagement ring.

"Oh that. Last Friday while you were on your date with Lance, Bryan proposed over dinner." Destiny responded.

Little did they know that Juliet and Kinley were in the kitchen and heard the conversation. Kinley and Juliet exchanged looks and turned off the monior in the kitchen. Kinley was dying to know what was going on.

"Did you know?" Kinley asked.

"No. And I don't think John does either. And to play it safe, we'll let them announce it themselves when they are ready." Juliet answered.

As dinner was placed on the table everyone sat down and after John said the blessing, it was time for everyone to say what they were thankful for and to make any additional announcements. When it came to Destiny's turn she decided to announce their engagement.

"I am thankful for my family, my friends, my daughter and for Bryan, who just last week asked me to marry him." Destiny stated.

"What?" John asked.

"Bryan asked me to marry him and I said yes." Destiny answred.

"My baby girl is getting married?" John asked.

"Yes daddy." Destiny answered.

"Congratulations you two." Randy stated.

"Congratulations." Kinley smiled.

"Does that mean I'm getting another brother?" Trinity asked.

"Sort of." John chuckled.

After everyone congratulated the couple, dinner was served and everyone had a chance to see Destiny's engagement ring. Bryan was offically welcomed into the Cena and Henning family. After dinner everyone dug into Destiny's pumpkin pies with Juliet's homemade whipped cream.

While everyone was talking about the engagement and tried to start some wedding planning, Bryan heard one of the babies crying and went up to get her. Piper was crying and soaking wet, but not from her diaper.

"Destiny. I need you up here." Bryan called out.

Destiny, Reagan, Juliet and Kinley ran upstairs to see what was going on. Destiny took Piper from Bryan and striped her down to a diaper. Something wasn't right and Piper was burning up.

"Mom, I need a thermometer and cool rags." Destiny stated.

Destiny took Pipers temp before applying the rags. She had a fever of 102.1. Destiny wrapped Piper in a blanket while Juliet called the doctors office. Bryan grabbed the diaper bag and went out to start the car. It wasn't long before Bryan, Destiny and Piper arrived at the Emergency room.

Several hours had passed and Pipers fever had finally come down. The doctor's were stumped as to why Piper got such a high fever and advised Destiny to keep a very close eye on her and her temp. And if it went back up to come back right away. It was nearly 2 am by the time Destiny, Bryan and Piper got home. Piper was asleep and Destiny laid her in her crib before climbing in bed with Bryan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few days, Piper got better. Her fever stayed away and she started acting like a normal 6 month old. Bryan was gone on the road again and Reagan had been spending alot more time with Lance. At this point Lance spent more time at the house then his own place. And not that it bothered Destiny, but she felt like something else was going on.

"Rea, what's going on with you and Lance?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing out of the usual, why?" Reagan answered.

"It just seems like you guys are getting really serious." Destiny responded.

"We are. He is a wonderful guy who loves Lacey as much as I do and I don't want to lose him." Reagan stated.

"I'm happy for you. I feel the same about Bryan. He is a wonderful dad to Piper and I hope that after we get married he will adopt her as his own daughter." Destiny responded.

"Des, can I tell you something?" Reagan asked.

"You can tell me anything." Destiny answered.

"Yesterday, Lance and I went to the court house and eloped. I'm married." Reagan responded.

"You eloped? Wow. Have you told your parents yet?" Destiny asked.

"Yes we did. And mom and dad don't know anything yet. We are having dinner with them tonight and we are going to tell them." Reagan answered. "But there is something else too."

"Ok. What is it?" Destiny asked.

"I think I might be pregnant again." Reagan answered.

"Really?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. My monthly is a week late and Lance and I haven't exactly been careful either." Reagan answered.

"I have a pregnancy test in my bathroom. Bryan and I have been really careful so go ahead and use it." Destiny answered.

"Thanks." Reagan responded as she headed upstairs.

Five minutes later Reagan came back downstairs and Destiny was in the kitchen feeding the babies. Destiny looked up at Reagan for an answer to the test. Reagan just smiled.

"Negitve." Reagan stated. "I got my monthly when I went upstairs to take the test. So I didn't have to take it after all and I put it back for you."

"Ok. Thanks. Let me know how telling your parents goes." Destiny responded as she handed Lacey to Reagan.

"I will. Thanks for feeding Lacey." Reagan stated.

"No prob." Destiny responded as she cleaned up Piper and got ready to head to her parents house.

Later that evening Reagan and Lance had just arrived at Kinley and Randy's house with Lacey. Kinley could tell that something was bothering her daughter. Once Randy and Lance were in the other room, Kinley confronted her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Kinley asked.

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" Reagan answered.

"I can tell something is bothering you." Kinley stated.

"Yes something is on my mind, but I want to tell both you and dad together." Reagan stated.

"Ok. Let's join your dad and Lance in the other room then." Kinley responded as they walked into the livingroom. "Randy, our daughter has something she wants to tell us."

"Hi daddy." Reagan stated as Lance walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Randy asked although he already had a feeling he knew what was about to be said.

"Lance and I eloped yesterday." Reagan answered.

"You what?" Kinley asked.

"We eloped. We're married." Reagan answered as the room fell slient.

"Mom when's dinner? Oh, hi Reagan." Ryan asked as he came downstairs.

"Ryan go tell your brother to get washed up. Dinner is in 5 minutes." Kinley answered. "Reagan why elope?"

"We wanted something quick and right now. We are planning on having a real wedding just not right now." Reagan answered.

"Are you pregnant?" Kinley asked.

"No I'm not. Mom, we really do love each other and we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives. Lance adores Lacey as if she were his own." Reagan answered.

"Well, as long as you and Lacey are happy and healthy, then I am happy for you." Kinley responded as she hugged her daughter. "Lance, you had better take good care of my daughter and granddaughter."

"I will, Mrs. Orton. Thank you." Lance stated.

"Well, now that your mother has asked all the questions, I guess all there is left to say is, Welcome to the family, Lance." Randy added.

"Thank you, Mr. Orton." Lance responded.

"Thank you, daddy." Reagan responded.

"Please call me Randy or Dad. Mr. Orton is my father." Randy stated.

Soon Christmas was there and everyone gathered at Destiny and Reagan's house. Destiny spent all morning in the kitchen getting food ready for that day. Bryan came down around 6am with Piper who wanted to be fed. Bryan offered to feed her as Destiny was busy. It wasn't long before the rest of the house was up and moving around.

All the parents arrived at the house around 9am and just in time for a lovely breakfast that Destiny had cooked. After breakfast, everyone opened presents and then watched a few Christmas movies while dinner was cooking. Bryan had the honors of carving the ham that his future wife spent all day cooking. After dinner, it was time for the parents to head home and for the younger parents to clean up and get the babies off to bed.

"Des, would you be angry if Lance, Lacey and I moved into our own place after the first of the year?" Reagan asked.

"Why would I be mad? I am happy for you. Plus it's not like we're not going to see each other. After all you are my Matron of Honor and I need your help to plan our wedding." Destiny answered.

"Of course. Thank you." Reagan responded.

"No worries." Destiny stated.

The first of the year came quickly and by the middle of January, Reagan, Lance and Lacey were all moved out and in a house two blocks away. Destiny had the joys of trying to redecorate the two rooms that used to be occupied. Destiny turned one of the rooms in a play room for when the girls were old enough to play on their own. The other room she left as a bed room and just bought new furniture to replace the stuff that Reagan took with her.

It wasn't long before everyone started talking about Destiny and Bryan's upcoming wedding. They wanted a late spring, early summer wedding so that way they could enjoy their honeymoon together. Bryan wanted to take Destiny to Cancun for 2 weeks after their wedding and wanted to keep it a surprise until their flight left.

As the weather started to warm up again, Destiny, Reagan, Juliet and Kinley were out dress shopping and hoped to find Destiny's dream dress for her wedding. After looking at the first three stores, they stopped for lunch and then continued shopping. It wasn't until they got to the final store for that day, that Destiny found the perfect dress.

"Mom, this is the one." Destiny stated as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you 100% sure?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, mom." Destiny answered.

Destiny had picked an Organza Fit and Flare with Embellished Lace. Juliet took a picture of her in the dress and sent it to John. John thought his daughter looked just like a princess. He still couldn't believe that his little girl who was almost 20 years old was getting married in just a few short months.

As April rolled around, it was time to celebrate Piper and Lacey's first birthday's. Destiny and Reagan planned the party to be at Destiny's house since it was a little bigger than Reagan's. All the invites were sent out and Kinley and Juliet offered to get the cakes for their granddaughters.

The day of the party, Bryan, John, Randy and Lance grilled up the meat while the ladies made the side dishes and salads. After eating, the girls got to open their presents and have cake and ice cream. John laughed as Piper shoved cake into her mouth. Destiny and Reagan took pictures of everyone and everything as to make a special photo album for the girls.

As the weeks passed, the wedding plans were in full swing. John was able to book the church and reception hall with no problem. Bryan and Destiny picked out their wedding bands and had them engraved with their wedding date and their initials. Their wedding date was set as May 23rd 2020.

The night before the wedding was their wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Everything went as planned for both and Destiny couldn't wait to marry Bryan the next afternoon. After the dinner was over with, Bryan dropped Destiny and Piper off at the house as he was going to spend the night at his brother's house. Destiny didn't want to be away from Bryan, but knew that after tomorrow they would have the rest of their lives to spend with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Destiny, Reagan, Kinley and Juliet got their hair and nails done for the wedding. Destiny was a little nervous, but more so excited than anything else. After leaving the salon, they headed straight to the church to start getting dressed. Once everyone had arrived, Reagan helped Destiny with her makeup, Juliet and Kinley placed the veil in her hair and secured it with bobby pins.

"You look like a princess." Juliet told her daughter once she was completely dressed.

"Thank you mom." Destiny stated. "Where's Trinity?"

"She is outside with your dad and brothers, why?" Juliet asked.

"She needs to come get her basket of flowers. Afterall she is the flower girl. And Ryan needs to be ready to walk with her as he is the ring barer." Destiny answered.

"I'll go get them." Kinley stated.

"Honey, relax. Everything will be just perfect. Now I need to go get your dad as it is almost time for the ceremony to start." Juliet responded as she headed out to find John.

Once all the guests were seated and Bryan with his best man and grooms men were at the alter it was time for the bridal party to get in order. The brides maids and Matron of honor were the first ones to walk out followed by Trinity and Ryan. The double doors closed and John and Destiny took their positions.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"I am daddy. I love you." Destiny stated.

"I love you too, honey." John responed as Destiny took his arm to walk down the asile to Bryan.

"God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Bryan and Destiny, for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here." Bryan's brother Andrew stated.  
"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Bryan and Destiny a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The pastor stated.

Everyone took that moment to sit down for the rest of the ceremony.

"We have been invited to hear Bryan and Destiny as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful. Bryan and Destiny, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and redecided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony le-gally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married." The pastor stated. "Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction -together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It make joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

At that time both sets of parents stood up for their part in the ceremony.

"Who brings Destiny to stand beside Bryan?" The pastor asked.  
"We do." John and Juliet answered.  
"Parents, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Bryan and Destiny with your love and concern?" The pastor asked.  
"We are." both sets of parents answered.  
"Then you, you may be seated." The pastor stated.

A song that Destiny and Bryan had picked out played before it was time for them to say their vows.

"Bryan, will you take Destiny to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make what-ever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?" The pastor asked.  
"I will." Bryan answered.  
"Destiny, will you take Bryan to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are neces-sary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?" The pastor asked.  
"I will." Destiny answered.

At that time the pastor asks for Ryan to come forward with the rings.

"Bryan, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The pastor asked.  
"A ring. Destiny, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Bryan stated.  
" Destiny, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The pastor asked.  
"A ring. Bryan, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Destiny stated.  
"Bryan and Destiny ,we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your mar-riage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God." The pastor stated. "Forasmuch as Bryan and Destiny have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Bryan and Destiny are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of Florida: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put assunder. Bryan, you may now kiss your bride."

Bryan and Destiny shared their first kiss has husband and wife in front of their friends and family.

"Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you." The pastor stated. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bryan Browning."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the newly weds made their way up the aisle. After pictures at the church were done being taken, Bryan and Destiny rode to their reception in a limo. Upon arriving at the reception hall, Bryan and Destiny were introduced into the room by Bryan's brother Andrew. Everyone clapped and greeted the couple as they made their way to their table. Once they were seated, it was time for the toasts, starting with Bryan's best man and brother, Andrew.

"Bryan's loyalty is a beautiful thing. Today, I just want to say thanks, man – for all the times you've dug me out of holes of my own making, believed in my crazy schemes and defended me even when I've behaved like an idiot. And, of course, for making me your best man when clearly chaos follows me everywhere! I know without a doubt that you show that very same loyalty to Destiny – and that you receive it back ten-fold. Whatever life throws at you guys, you'll approach it as one and that will be your strength. To Bryan and Destiny!" Andrew toasted.  
"Here, here." Everyone responded.  
"I guess it's my turn." John stated as he got up to the mic." Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, good evening. First of all let me welcome all the guests and say thank you to all of you for being with us today and making the atmosphere of the wedding party so warm and cozy. We are happy to share this special occassion with family members and relatives from both sides. Especially welcome are those who traveled a long way to come here. To confess, throughout the day I have been looking at my daughter in the wedding gown, so beautiful, solemn and brimming with happiness - like a tender white lilac on a spring morning - and I still couldn't believe my eyes. It seems to me that just an instant ago my future wife and I were standing at this altar and sealing our marriage with a kiss and now the finest outcome of our marriage, our daughter, that cute blue-eyed tot, has grown up and said two simple words "I do" to create her own family. During today's wedding ceremony I recalled a thousand little details about her. Many of us know Destiny as a faithful friend, a niece, a sister, a mommy, and a granddaughter. For me, ladies and gentlemen, she was and is and will be a little girl with funny plaits and surprised blue eyes, as big as a plate. I remember the day when she was born: a bright morning with red tulips blossoming at the flower-beds by the maternity hospital; it was one of the happiest days of my newly-baked father's life. I remember her first school days, when she filled her exercise-books with fancy hieroglyphs instead of letters. Well, when her plaits and surprised glance are gone, at least one thing hasn't changed: her handwriting, which I still can't decode. I recall her drowsing on my lap, while I read her the fairy-tales about charmed princesses. Today she looks like a fairy princess, and I believe she has at last found her prince and they will live happily ever after for true marriage means that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody - and you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. I am very happy for Destiny and Bryan, and I am sure they are a perfect match, for they fit each other as two pieces of a puzzle that God must have scattered on the Earth in the ancient times. Dear Destiny and dear Bryan, I won't bore you with lengthy pieces of paternal advice regarding marriage and life together - this world is entirely yours, and it is only you two who will determine its rules. I am sure that you will build a reliable family hearth, a cozy nook where you will feel at your ease and which will give you strength to withstand the storms and challenges of life. On this way, let me only wish you tolerance and love. As one wise man once said, "a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person". Finally, I will share with you a quotation that guided me through my marriage - not a single day of these 20 years I regret. It is taken from the Bible and says that "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails". Let me propose a toast to the bride and the groom, and let us stand up and clink glasses for love in the family of Destiny and Byan."

"Here, here." Everyone stated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the reception went on, food was served and every now and then people would clink their glasses so that Destiny and Bryan would share a kiss. Soon it was time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife. Bryan lead Destiny to the dance floor and they danced to "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White.

After the first dance it was time for the father-daughter dance. John joined his daughter on the dance floor and the two danced to "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. Afterwards everyone joined the dance floor and partied through the afternoon. As the reception was coming to an end, the newlyweds sliced into their cake, Bryan tossed the garter and Destiny tossed her boquet. As the couple made their way to the waiting limo, everyone blew bubbles. Destiny and Bryan stopped long enough to say good-bye to their parents, siblings and of course Piper.

Later that evening as Bryan and Destiny were sitting at the airport getting ready to board their flight to Cancun. Destiny couldn't help but look at the rings on her hand. She smiled and looked over at Bryan who was also smiling. Soon they were on their way to Mexico.

"Destiny, wake up baby. We're here." Bryan stated a few hours later.

"Already? That was a short flight." Destiny responded.

"I bet. You slept the whole way here." Bryan stated with a smile.

"Well, I needed some rest. Do you honestly think that we are going to get any sleep tonight?" Destiny asked.

"I didn't plan on it." Bryan answered.

After arriving at their hotel, Bryan and Destiny were escorted to the honeymoon suite. There was a bottle of sparkling apple cider on ice and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them on the table. Destiny sent a quick text message to everyone letting them know they made it safely.

After enjoying the cider and strawberries, Destiny disappeared into the bathroom to change into something more sexy for her new husband. Bryan stripped down and was waiting for his bride on the bed. When Destiny emerged from the bathroom, Bryan smiled at the sight before him. Destiny walked over to Bryan and he pulled her into his arms.

"You looked amazing today, Mrs. Browning." Bryan stated.

"Thank you. You looked very handsome today Mr. Browning." Destiny responded.

"I love you." Bryan stated.

"I love you too." Destiny responded.

Bryan then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Bryan and Destiny were making love for the first time as husband and wife. Both were so lost in the moment and exceitment, that neither thought about using any form of birth control. As Bryan and Destiny climaxed together, they both fell back onto the bed.

Over the next two weeks, Bryan and Destiny did a lot of sight seeing as well as spending each night in their room making love and enjoying their newlywed status. On the last day that they were in Cancun, Destiny and Bryan bought gifts for their family and friends and Piper.

"Bryan, I know we just got married two weeks ago, but I can see how much you care and love Piper. Would you consider adopting her as your own?" Destiny asked.

"Of course I would. I feel like I am her dad, even thought I didn't create her. As far as I am concerned she is my daughter too." Bryan answered.

Over the next few weeks, Bryan adopted Piper as his own daughter and they legally changed her last name to Browning. After the adoption was completed, Bryan had to leave for two week on a european tour with the WWE. Destiny was sad to see him off, but knew that it was part of his job and that he would be back home soon.

One day while Bryan was gone, Destiny was set to have lunch with Piper, her mom, Reagan, Lacey and Kinley. Destiny hadn't been feeling to well and almost cancelled the lunch date. As everyone ordered lunch, Destiny stuck to a soup and salad combo. Juliet looked over at her daughter and instantly knew.

"Destiny, when?" Juliet asked.

"When what?" Destiny answered confused.

"Oh my." Kinley stated.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"I knew it would happen." Reagan stated.

"What would happen? Will someone please tell me what you all are talking about?" Destiny asked.

"You're expecting." Kinley answered.

"No I'm not." Destiny argued as their lunch arrived at the table.

"You are glowing." Juliet stated.

"I can't be." Destiny responded.

"When was your last monthly?" Juliet asked.

"Mom! We're eating." Destiny answered.

"Just answer your mom. We're all women and adults." Kinley stated.

"Just before the wedding." Destiny answered. "Now can we stop talking about this."

"No. After lunch we are getting you a pregnancy test and heading back to your house and you will take it." Juliet responded.

"Fine." Destiny stated.

After lunch, everyone headed over to Destiny and Bryan's house. Juliet stopped on the way to get the best pregnancy test there was. Once Juliet got to the house, she handed Destiny the pregancy test and Destiny headed into the downstairs bathroom. Meanwhile, Juliet, Kinley and Reagan were talking in the livingroom.

"Any plans to add to your family, Reagan?" Juliet asked.

"Not yet. Lance is busy with work as am I and we want to wait until Lacey is at least 3 before having another baby." Reagan answered.

"Good answer." Kinley responded as Destiny came out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Juliet asked.

"I'm pregnant." Destiny answered. "At least according to this test. I'm going to call Dr. Kelley and make an appointment.

"I can go with you if you want." Juliet responded.

"Thanks mom. Reagan, would you be able to watch Piper?" Destiny asked.

"Sure." Reagan answered.

Destiny was able to get an appointment that afternoon. Juliet drove Destiny to her appointment and waited with her in the room. Juliet could tell that Destiny was a little nervous about finding out that she was pregnant again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hi Destiny. What brings you in today?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"I took a home pregnancy test and it said positive. I want to be 100% sure that I am before I tell my husband."Destiny answered.

"Ok. I will order a lab pregnancy test, but since you are here when was your last period?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"May 13th." Destiny answered.

"Ok. If you are pregnant, you would be about 9 weeks. I can put a rush on the lab work and have it by this evening." Dr. Kelley stated. "If it comes back positive I would like you to come back in tomorrow morning at 9 so I can do an ultrasound to measure the baby and calculate your due date."

"Ok. Thank you." Destiny stated before heading to the lab.

After Juliet droped Destiny off at home, Reagan had just gotten Piper back down for a nap. And had to leave to get home before Lance got there. She wanted to have dinner started and almost ready for him when he got home. Destiny looked in the freezer for something to make for dinner for her and Piper, but there really wasn't anything that sounded good. As she closed the freezer, her phone rang.

"Hello." Destiny answered.

"Hey baby." Bryan stated.

"Bryan. I am so happy to hear your voice." Destiny responded.

"Is everything ok?" Bryan asked concerned.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just miss you." Destiny answered.

"Aww. I miss you too baby. And I miss my baby girl." Bryan responded.

"She misses you too. How is the tour going?" Destiny asked.

"Good. Four more days and we will be on our way back home. And I can't wait to hold you and Piper in my arms again." Bryan answered.

"We can't wait to have you home." Destiny responded.

"Well, I gotta go. I love you both very much. Give Piper hugs and kisses from daddy." Bryan stated.

"I will. We love you too. Be safe." Destiny responded.

"I will. Bye baby." Bryan stated.

"Bye." Destiny responded.

After talking to Bryan, Destiny decided to order pizza and a salad for their dinner. Just as she finished ordering their dinner, Destiny's phone rang again. This time it was Dr. Kelley's office.

"Hello." Destiny answered.

"May I speak with Destiny Browning." Dr. Kelley stated.

"This is she." Destiny responded.

"Destiny, I have your lab work back and you are pregnant." Dr. Kelley told her.

"Ok." Destiny responded.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at 9 for the ultrasound." Dr. Kelley stated.

"See you then." Destiny responded. "Thank you, Dr. Kelley."

"You're welcome." Dr. Kelley stated before hanging up.

Piper woke up from her nap just after the pizza and salad arrived. Destiny got her up and changed before setting her in the high chair and giving her a cut up slice of pizza. After dinner, Destiny cleaned up Piper and got her dressed to head out to the store.

Destiny pulled into the Michael's parking lot and parked her car. Destiny and Piper headed into the store and picked up some items for two projects that Destiny had in mind. One was a welcome home sign for Bryan and the other was to tell him about the pregnancy.

Later that night, Destiny worked on the welcome home sign before working on the pregnancy announcement. Destiny had bought a onsie for Piper to wear that says "I'm the big sister" as well as a few other things to give Bryan hints about the new baby. Destiny finally went to bed after all the projects were completed.

The next morning, Juliet picked up Destiny and Piper and drive over to Dr. Kelley's office. Destiny waited in the exam room alone was Juliet was watching Piper in the waiting room. Dr. Kelley came in and did a quick ultrasound and printed out baby's first picture. Destiny was exactly 9 weeks pregnant.

"How did it go?" Juliet asked when they were back in the car.

"9 weeks on the dot. Don't say anything to dad or anyone yet. I would like to tell Bryan first." Destiny answered.

"No worries, sweetie. Congratulations." Juliet responded.

"Thanks." Destiny stated.

Three days later, Destiny and Piper were waitinrg at the Tampa Bay airport for Bryan's flight to come in. Piper was sitting in her stroller and Destiny was pushing it back and forth. As soon as she could see Bryan she walked towards him. Bryan took her in his arms and kissed her. Then he picked up Piper and hugged and kissed her. Piper nuzzled her head into Bryan's neck and grinned.

After collecting his luggage, they headed to the car and headed home. The welcome home sign was on the front of the house and both of their families were standing there waiting to welcome him home. Destiny had hoped that they wouldn't have been there as she really wanted to spend time alone with Bryan and tell him about the baby.

Since Destiny had put the onsie on Piper, she made sure that Bryan took off Piper's jacket in her room. Destiny was standing in the doorway when he did and as soon as he read her shirt he looked up at Destiny who was now smiling ear to ear.

"When did you find out?" Bryan asked.

"A few days ago." Destiny answered.

"Why didn't you tell me when I called you?" Bryan asked as he hugged his wife.

"I wanted to do something special to tell you." Destiny answered.

"How far along are we?" Bryan asked.

"9 weeks 3 days." Destiny answered as she pulled out the ultrasound picture. "We got pregnant on our honeymoon. I hope that you're not too upset that it happened so soon."

"Of course not. I am very excited that we are going to have another baby." Bryan stated. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just my mom. She took me to the doctor." Destiny answered.

"Then let's go tell everyone else." Bryan responded as he picked up Piper who was still wearing the big sister shirt. "Piper has something to tell everyone."

Bryan handed Piper to Juliet and John first. Juliet already knew and as soon as John saw the shirt he smiled. John then passed Piper over to Bryan's parents who were pleasantly surprised by the announcement.

"Congratulations to you both. How far along are you?" Bryan's mom asked.

"9 weeks and 3 days." Destiny answered.

After everyone congratulated the couple, it was time for them to leave. While Bryan unpacked, Destiny gave Piper a bath and put her to bed. Destiny fixed Bryan something to eat and then it was alone time for both of them. Bryan wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a hand on her lower stomach that held their baby before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

15 weeks later...

Bryan and Destiny were sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting for their ultrasound appointment. Destiny was now 24 weeks along in the pregnancy and couldn't wait to find out what they were having. Bryan and Destiny had moved Piper into a toddler bed and were going to use the same baby furniture for the new baby. John and Juliet were at their house babysitting Piper for the afternoon.

"Browning." A nurse called.

Bryan and Destiny followed the nurse into an exam room. Once the doctor completed the inital exam, it was time for Destiny and Bryan to see their baby. The doctor pointed out the body part to the expectant parents.

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we do." Destiny answered as she held Bryan's hand.

"Ok. Look at the screen." The doctor stated as he circled around the baby's gender. "Congratulations, you're having a boy."

"Thank you, doctor." Bryan stated as the doctor handed him the ultrasound pictures.

After leaving the hospital, Bryan and Destiny stopped and picked up some color samples for the baby's room. They figured they would use those to tell everyone that they are having a boy. Once they got to their house, Destiny and Bryan walked into the living room where John and Juliet were playing with Piper.

"How did it go?" Juliet asked.

"Good. Both me and the baby are healthy." Destiny answered. "We wanted both of your opinions on a color for one of the bedrooms. Which shade would be better?"

John and Juliet looked at the colors swatches and Juliet caught on right away and just smiled. John kept looking at the colors and went on to actually suggest colors for the room. Juliet, Destiny and Bryan were all giggling at John.

"What is so funny?" John asked.

"Dad, look at the colors again. What is the pattern?" Destiny answered.

"They're all shades of blue. Why?" John asked.

"Dad, we're having a boy. It was our way of telling you that you're going to have a grandson." Destiny answered as Juliet laughed.

"A boy? Really?" John asked.

"Yes dad. We have the ultrasound picture to prove it too." Destiny answered.

Later that night, they had dinner with Bryan's family and told them the news. Everyone was excited that they were going to have a baby boy in the family. After putting Piper to bed that night, Bryan decided on three shades of blue for the room, a medium blue for the walls, a skt blue for the trim and a midnight blue for the ceiling as he wanted to put up stars and a solar system on the ceiling for their son. Destiny loved the idea.

10 weeks later...

Destiny was now 36 weeks into her pregnancy and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. His room was all ready for him to arrive. Juliet and Kinley threw Destiny and Bryan a co-ed baby shower and after the shower, Reagan had something to say.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you for a few days now, but you've been so busy. Lance and I just found out that we are having to move. He's beeing transfered to New York." Reagan stated.

"Reagan, when do you have to be there?" Kinley asked.

"Three weeks." Reagan answered.

"So you won't be here for the baby's birth?" Destiny asked on the verge of tears.

"Unless he comes early, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Destiny." Reagan answered.

"It's ok. I understand, you need to move with your husband wherever he gets transfered to." Destiny responded as she hugged her best friend.

Little did they know, Destiny's baby had a plan all his own. Later that night as Bryan and Destiny were getting ready for bed, Destiny was having what felt like heart burn. She drank some water and milk but nothing helped.

"Bryan, this pain isn't going away." Destiny stated.

"Ok. Maybe we should get you to the hospital." Bryan suggeted.

"Sounds good." Destiny stated.

Destiny called her parents while Bryan called his as they got Piper into the car and drove to the hospital. Juliet and John were the first ones there and took Piper for them. Destiny was admitted right away and as soon as the doctor checked her over, it was confirmed that she was in labor.

It wasn't long after that the Destiny's water broke and the contractions were getting stronger and closer together. Bryan managed to go out to the waiting room to tell everyone that Destiny was in labor and that the baby would be born tonight.

A few hours passed and Destiny was progressing slowly but surely. Bryan remained by her side the entire time. It was nearing early 7am when Destiny finally had the urge to want to push. As soon as everyone was ready and in position, Destiny pushed for the next 20 minutes and soon John Eric Browning was born.

Destiny and the baby were cleaned up and moved into a private room just before 8am. Bryan walked out to the waiting room and everyone stood up. By this time, Kinley, Randy, Reagan, Lance and Lacey were there as well as Bryan's brother Andrew, and Destiny's brothers and sister.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Bryan announced.

After seeing Destiny and baby John, everyone took some pictures and headed home to get some sleep. Juliet and John took Piper with them, so Bryan could spend time with Destiny and the baby. The next day, Destiny and Baby John were released from the hospital and headed home to start their lives as a family. Reagan and Lance spent as much time as possible with Baby John before they moved to New York.

Destiny and Bryan remained in Tampa to raise their family near John and Juliet. Kinley and Randy also remained in Tampa as they wanted to stay near their best friends. 8 months after moving to New York, Reagan and Lance welcomed Jacob Randall Erickson into their family.

As they looked back on everything, John and Randy both realized that they had alot to be thankful for. Their wives, their children and their grandchildren as well as their health and for Vince McMahon without whom they would have never met their spouses.

The End...


End file.
